


caught in the act

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith likes doting on Shiro, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: He could indicate he’s awake; He could touch Keith’s back or call out his name, but it’s so much more peaceful to lie in the quiet of their room and observe Keith. Shiro’s fingers twitch with the desire to reach out and brush some of Keith’s hair back over his ear as he straightens up. They twitch again when Keith turns to look at him, expression placid but curious.Busted,Shiro thinks with a small smile at the startled, but gently pleased look Keith gives him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this chocolate sweet fanart](https://shirosredknight.tumblr.com/post/159452497140/osuramen-idk-why-hes-shirtless)

The mattress sinks in under a heavy weight. It’s a subtle shift but enough to gently pull Shiro to wakefulness. He opens his eyes and sleepily gazes at Keith’s back, wondering when his boyfriend got up. And how'd he slip out of bed without Shiro waking up? Keith's getting better at sneaking out of bed without disturbing Shiro, a thing that he's often said he hates doing.

 

Lying on his side, Shiro continues to breathe deeply as he watches Keith quietly pull on his socks before zipping up his boots.

  
  
He could indicate he’s awake; He could touch Keith’s back or call out his name, but it’s so much more peaceful to lie in the quiet of their room and observe Keith. Shiro’s fingers twitch with the desire to reach out and brush some of Keith’s hair back over his ear as he straightens up. They twitch again when Keith turns to look at him, expression placid but curious.

 

 _Busted_ , Shiro thinks with a small smile at the startled, but gently pleased look Keith gives him.

 

“Hey,” Keith greets softly, planting his hand onto the bed. “Did I wake you?”

 

With a low hum, Shiro childishly holds his arm out for Keith. Wordlessly asking him to help him up. With a small chuckle, Keith offers up his hand in return. Shiro holds onto it with both hands and lets Keith heft him up into a seated position. Once upright, Shiro leans in a little more so that he’s hugging Keith’s arm to his chest and can easily drop a kiss onto Keith’s lips.

 

He puts his weight into it, letting out a pleased hum when Keith applies firm pressure back. Their lips part with a soft smack, causing them both to grin at each other. Shiro’s grin grows when Keith’s fingers comb through his white fringe before sweeping it aside to allow them proper eye contact.

 

Shiro taps his fingers against Keith’s wrist and asks, “Where're you off to?”

 

“Breakfast. Was gonna get us both something to eat.”

 

Food sounds like an excellent idea. Shiro’s ready to say this as he starts to get out of bed but Keith’s shoulder gently holds him in place. When Shiro shoots him a puzzled look, Keith answers, “ _I_ was going to us something to eat.”

 

Eyebrows rising delight, Shiro asks, “Breakfast in bed?” When Keith nods, Shiro gives the other man’s hand a warm squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before falling back in bed. “Grab two of those pink oranges we got from the last planet too.”

 

“Yes sir,” Keith says obediently, teasingly ruffling Shiro’s hair before bouncing off the bed, laughing as he successfully dodges Shiro’s playful swipe. 

 

Shiro rolls over on his stomach to watch Keith. As the door slides open, Shiro softly says, "Come back soon, okay?"

 

Keith's answer is a gentle smile and a nod.


End file.
